1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to overload relay reset means, and more particularly to an extension rod for a reset rod of the relay.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In motor control center apparatus a motor starter is usually mounted on a panel or rear wall that is spaced from an access door. Such a starter comprises a contactor and an overload relay which are spaced from the access door. Formerly, to reset an overload relay after a trip operation, it was necessary to open the door and manually actuate a reset rod in the relay. Subsequently, a reset mechanism including a reset button mounted in the door and an extension rod between the button and the reset rod were provided. However, when the door was opened, the extension rod which projected from the door frequently was broken off inadvertently when the door was opened.